1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transferring system and method, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Current data transferring systems typically need to be operated under a traditional user interface, such as a mouse device or a touch screen. This process is tedious and boring.
Therefore, what is desired is a data transferring system and method, and an electronic device having the same that can overcome the above described problem.